Today, users take pictures and videos using a variety of different devices. For example, a user may take images (e.g., pictures or videos), with a portable computing device, such as a smartphone, a tablet or a camera. These captured images might be stored on the device and/or at some other location. For example, the images might be stored by a network data store or a storage service that is accessible over a network. In some cases, the user may view the images on a display of the portable computing device that took the images or the user might view the images on another video display. For instance, the user might view the images on a television monitor or on some other monitor. The monitor used to view the images, however, might not be calibrated properly. Viewing the images on a monitor that is not calibrated properly may lead to an unacceptable viewing experience for the user.
Television monitors, video and home theater projectors, and computer monitors may include a number of settings to adjust color, brightness, contrast, gamma, and the like. Adjusting these different settings to calibrate a monitor, however, can be challenging. For example, in order to calibrate a monitor, a user might purchase an expensive monitor calibration accessory or play a calibration disk in order to calibrate the monitor. When the calibration disk is played, a series of test patterns may be displayed and verbal instructions may be provided to aid the user in calibrating a monitor. In other cases, a user might adjust one or more of the settings of the monitor until the picture on the monitor is acceptable.